Once Upon a Time Hermione et les 7 Weasley
by Diane37
Summary: Remake du célèvre conte ... Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à Grimm


Once Upon a Time….Hermione et les 7 Weasley

Il était une fois, au Royaume Uni, une sorcière d'une grande puissance. …

Assise à sa table de toilette, Bellatrix Lestrange regardait sa baguette magique. Elle la caressait amoureusement du bout de ses doigts aux longs ongles, appréciant la texture lisse au contact de sa peau.

Elle afficha un sourire orgueilleux. Oui, elle était vraiment puissante. La plus puissante des sorcières, nul doute n'était permis. Son maître bien aimé, le Très Puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la reconnaissait-il pas comme telle, la considérant comme son plus fidèle lieutenant –après Severus Snape, certes, mais avant son beau-frère Lucius ?

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la grande salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy, dans laquelle son Seigneur interrogeait la prophétesse qui avait, dix-sept années plus tôt, formulée la prophétie le concernant.

Sybille Trewlaney avait été enlevée du Château par Severus Snape lui-même, sur l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui souhaitait obtenir des précisions sur la prophétie de la bouche même de la sorcière.

Entrant dans la salle, elle découvrit une femme blonde portant de grandes lunettes, échevelée, qui semblait prostrée sur son siège.

« Ah, Bellatrix, tu arrives à point nommé. Je n'arrive pas à tirer quoi que ce soit de cette femme ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien elle qui a délivrer la prophétie que Severus m'a rapporté autrefois ! Je te la laisse. Peut –être sera-t-elle moins terrorisée avec une femme ? » Voldemort quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec le Professeur Trelawney.

Bellatrix s'approcha de cette dernière en tirant sa baguette de son corselet noir. « Alors, tu ne veux pas répondre à mon Seigneur… Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, sais-tu ?

- ….Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, bégaya Sybille terrifiée.

- C'est pourtant très simple : la prophétie que tu as faite autrefois, concerne –t-elle bien Harry Potter ?

- Pro…prophétie ? Je n'ai jamais….quelle prophétie ? balbutia-t-elle

_- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

- Je n'ai…jamais rien dit de tel ! Enfin…. Je ne m'en souviens pas…en général quand je suis en transe…. Je ne me rappelle de rien !

- De rien ? Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Peut-être qu'un ou deux doloris te déliraient la langue ?

- Non, par pitié ! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien…

- Résisterais-tu à une sorcière aussi puissante que moi ? A la sorcière la plus puissante et la plus douée ? »

Bellatrix se rapprochait de sa victime, baguette brandie.

Sybille Trelawney se laissa aller dans son siège, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. « Oui, tu es une puissante sorcière, Bellatrix Black, mais la sorcière née de moldus qui se bat aux côtés de l'Ordre est plus puissante et plus douée que toi ! » La tête de la prophétesse retomba sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? haleta Bellatrix

- Je ne….rien… ». Sybille semblait exténuée.

Bellatrix l'examina. « Ça n'est pas possible ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Maître, fit la brune mangemorte en s'inclinant, il semble que Sybille Trelawney ne se souvienne plus de ses prophéties dès qu'elle redevient consciente…

- Hmm…Je suis très déçu, Bellatrix….Cependant….Severus, ajouta le Lord Noir, tu rameneras ta….. collègue…à Poudlard…. elle ne nous sert à rien ! »

Il quitta la pièce derrière le Maître des Potions, laissant Bellatrix seule devant la cheminée.

Les paroles de Sybille tournoyaient dans sa tête. « Pas la plus puissante…Une sang de bourbe… » Il s'agissait sans nul doute de l'amie de Potter, dont Severus lui avait avoué les stupéfiantes capacités !

Non, elle ne pouvait pas admettre cela, elle, Bellatrix Black. Elle **devait **être la sorcière la plus puissante. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. « Scabior ! Fenrir ! », appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Le raffleur et le Loup-Garou entrèrent dans la pièce.

« J'ai besoin que vous exécutiez une mission pour moi…. », commença Bellatrix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione quitta le Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Elle devait impérativement retourner à Poudlard pour communiquer à Severus Snape les ultimes informations qui permettraient enfin de détruire les derniers horcruxes.

Elle transplana directement devant les grilles monumentales du Château.

A peine ses pieds eurent-ils repris contact avec le sol, qu'un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Elle sentit des bras puissants l'enlacer avant d'être enlevée de force. Un nouveau choc, et une main rude la remis debout brutalement, l'obligeant à avancer sur un chemin dont elle sentait le sable crisser sous ses pieds.

Hermione sentit qu'on lui faisait monter un escalier. Puis ses pas résonnèrent sur un sol de pierres.

Une nouvelle poussée la fit s'effondrer, et une main lui arracha le tissus qui obscurcissait sa vue.

« La Sang-de-Bourde, Madame Lestrange, elle est tout à vous ! »

Hermione reconnu les deux hommes qui l'avaient enlevée. Scabior et Fenrir. Devant elle, se tenait la sorcière qu'elle redoutait le plus. Pour sa froideur. Pour sa cruauté. Pour sa folie. Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Alors, petite sotte ! Te croyais tu assez forte pour m'échapper ? Mais tu n'es rien, en réalité ! Regarde ce que j'ai là » ajouta-t-elle en montrant la baguette de bois de vigne qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une pauvre et misérable moldue ! Endoloris ! »

Hermione se tordit sous l'effet de la douleur, serrant les dents pour ne pas donner à son bourreau la satisfaction de la savoir blessée.

« Emmenez-la dans les cachots, je n'en ai pas terminé avec elle. »

A demi consciente, Hermione sentit qu'on la trainait avant de la jeter sur un sol dur et glacé.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, perdant la notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle rouvrit cependant les yeux quelques heures plus tard, réveillée par un bruit de pas qui s'approchaient.

« Miss Granger…. » Quelqu'un l'appelait par l'imposte grillagée de la lourde porte de bois.

« Miss Granger…. » Cette voix…. Calme…basse…et pourtant légèrement inquiète….

« Miss Granger…. » appela l'homme pour la troisième fois. Hermione se traina en gémissant vers la porte, contre laquelle elle se redressa. « Professeur Snape ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui…j'ai appris votre enlèvement en arrivant à Poudlard. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Faites-moi sortir ! Bellatrix m'a torturée à coups de Doloris ! J'ai l'impression que mes os sont brisés…

- Miss…je ne peux pas vous faire évader, vous le savez… »

Hermione s'affala sur le sol, son corps agité de sanglots.

« Miss Granger, reprit Severus, je vous ai apporté ceci. » Il lui tendit au travers de la grille une petite fiole. « C'est contre la douleur…Prenez-la, je vous en prie ! Je vous en amènerai à chaque fois que….ce sera nécessaire » termina –t-il la gorge serré.

Hermione porta le flacon à ses lèvres pour en absorber le contenu. Elle soupira en sentant ses muscles se détendre. « Merci, murmura-t-elle en lui rendant la fiole vide. Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez me faire sortir…Est-ce que vous savez ce que Bellatrix a en tête ?

- Je l'ignore….J'essaierai d'en savoir plus…Mais qui sait, avec une folle ! Je dois partir maintenant, on va venir vous donner à manger, et personne ne doit me trouver là.

- Revenez ! supplia Hermione

- Je vous le promets. » Severus s'éloigna dans le sombre couloir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A plusieurs reprises, Bellatrix fit extraire Hermione de sa prison, usant sur elle de multiples sortilèges.

A chaque fois, Severus, fidèle à sa parole, vient trouver la jeune femme, lui délivrant les potions nécessaires pour faire cesser la douleur et fermer les plaies que lui causait sa geôlière.

« Restez près de moi, Severus, plaidait Hermione. Quand vous êtes là, je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus mal !

- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Si Bellatrix me trouvait ici, je ne pourrais plus vous aider, vous le savez ! »

Mais il revenait, chaque jour, l'apaisant de ses paroles, réchauffant ses mains glacées entre les siennes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix hésita un instant avant d'escalader l'échelle dorée qui menait aux appartements de Sybille Trelawney.

Le professeur de divination sursauta lorsqu'elle se présenta face à elle.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais rien ! balbutia Sybille.

- Tu sais plus de choses que tu ne veux le croire, susurra Bellatrix. Mais tu as beau faire des prophéties, tu n'as pas toujours raison n'est-ce pas ? Regarde-moi, lui intima-t-elle. Maintenant que j'ai attrapé Hermione Granger, et qu'elle n'est plus qu'un être brisé, ne suis-je pas la plus puissante ? »

Sybille convulsa et prononça d'une voix rauque : « Tu es puissante, Bellatrix Black, mais au fonds des cachots du Manoir, Miss Granger reste plus puissante que toi ! »

Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage et quitta la tour.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une nouvelle fois Hermione fut extraite de sa prison et amenée devant Bellatrix.

Elle tremblait d'anticipation à l'idée des tortures qu'elle allait de nouveau devoir supporter, et se concentrait sur la visite que ne manquerait pas de lui rendre Severus, pour tenter de faire abstraction de toute douleur.

Bellatrix tira une dague de sa ceinture. « Tu es toujours vivante, lamentable petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! lui lança-t-elle en faisant courir la pointe effilée sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Ta seule présence est une offense à ma vue. J'ai décidé de me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Elle rouvrit les paupières en sentant la lame s'écarter.

Bellatrix s'était approchée d'elle. « Mais ne je me salirai pas les mains en te tuant moi-même, souffla-t-elle. Draco ! »

Le jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce. « Oui, Tante Bella ? » fit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Je crois que tu connais bien cette…personne ? » interrogea Bellatrix.

Draco jeta un regard ennuyé à Hermione. « Effectivement… »

Bellatrix sourit. « Et bien, je te laisse le soin de nous débarrasser définitivement d'elle ! Emmène-la dans la forêt, tue-la, et rapporte-moi son cœur ! »

Draco s'inclina. « Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, ma tante » prononça-t-il.

Attrapant Hermione par le bras, il la tira brutalement à sa suite hors de la pièce. Trébuchant derrière le jeune homme, Hermione remonta l'allée qui menait au portail du Manoir.

« S'il te plait, Draco, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais apprécié…Mais tu ne vas pas faire cela…Tu n'es pas un assassin.. » bredouillait-elle.

« Tais-toi, Granger » coupa-t-il.

Ils passèrent la grille. « Draco ! » supplia-t-elle avant qu'ils ne transplannent.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils se matérialisèrent dans une forêt qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

Elle tremblait. Draco, la maintenait fermement par le poignet. Il eut un rictus . « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme cela, Granger ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione débordaient de larmes tandis qu'elle regardait le jeune homme tirer lentement sa baguette magique de sa poche.

« Draco…s'il te plait ! » murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de de tuer ? » souffla-t-il.

En larmes, elle secoua la tête. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son ancien condisciple dévier sa baguette et la tourner vers les branches d'un chênes qui s'agitaient au souffle du vent.

Un éclair vert jaillit, et une petite forme brune tomba à terre. Un petit écureuil.

Hermione sursauta. « Pourquoi as-tu tué cet animal ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi ? » fit-il froidement.

D'un nouveau sort, il disséqua le petit rongeur et en extrait le cœur. Fascinée, Hermione le fixait.

« Amplificatum ! » fit Draco, très concentré. L'organe gonfla pour atteindre la taille d'un cœur humain. Il se redressa, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pendant devant ses yeux. « J'ai besoin d'une goutte de ton sang »murmura-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Hermione lui tendit son bras, sur laquelle il pratiqua une légère entaille. Elle frissonna sous l'effet du sort, mais le laissa prélever le précieux liquide vital. La goutte écarlate tomba sur le cœur qui se modifia de nouveau.

Draco sourit. « Même ma chère tante ne se doutera pas qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton cœur, Granger ! » annonça-t-il fièrement. Puis il plaça le cœur ainsi transformé dans un coffret de bois aux ferrures d'argent.

S'emparant brusquement du bras d'Hermione, ils transplanèrent de nouveau pour réapparaître à l'orée d'un petit bois.

« Où sommes-nous ? » l'interrogea Hermione plus confiante.

Il lui désigna quelques toits qui apparaissaient en contrebas d'une colline.

« C'est le village de Loustry-Ste-Chaspoule. Si tu vas un peu plus loin…

- Merci ! » l'interrompit-elle

Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire et lui dédia une courbette moqueuse avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Le Terrier. Il l'avait ramené à proximité de la demeure des Weasley ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais il l'avait sauvée.

Malgré sa faiblesse, elle se mit à courir en direction du village. Elle traversa celui-ci discrètement, puis contourna un petit bosquet.

Dans la lueur du soleil couchant, l'étrange silhouette du Terrier se découpait sur le ciel.

Enfin ! Hermione accéléra le pas. Mais après quelques mètres, elle fut projetée à terre. Bien sûr ! La demeure bénéficiait d'une protection ! Comment pourrait-elle passer ? Elle n'avait pas même de baguette.

Elle se releva, et tourna autour de la maison, se heurtant à une muraille invisible érigée à environ 200 mètres de la bâtisse.

Découragée, Hermione se laissa choir à proximité du cours d'eau qui traversait le jardin. Pensivement, elle fixait les fleurs à pipaillons qui s'agitaient dans l'air, tout en laissant tremper sa main dans l'eau fraiche du ruisseau.

Celui-ci était peu profond à cet endroit, le fond de sable était recouvert de rochers formant une sorte de barrage naturel.

La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds, et, ôtant ses souliers et ses bas, entra dans l'eau. Celle-ci était vraiment froide, et elle ne put retenir une petite grimace. Rassemblant son courage, elle s'agenouilla dans l'eau.

Bougeant une pierre, elle glissa sa main dans l'interstice. Gagné ! La protection ne semblait pas aller jusqu'au fond de la rivière.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Hermione s'acharna sur les rochers, écorchant ses mains.

Son action fut enfin couronnée de succès. Les pierres étaient maintenant suffisamment écartées pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler entre elle.

Hermione inspira fortement, et s'immergea sous l'eau. Elle parcouru ainsi quelques mètres avant de ressortir pour respirer. Elle avait réussi !

Grelottante, elle sortit de l'eau et se précipita vers le Terrier. La pensée du copieux déjeuner que ne manquerait pas de lui offrir Molly lui donna le courage nécessaire pour parcourir les derniers mètres.

Exténuée, elle s'appuya sur la porte qu'elle poussa.

Elle pénétra dans la maison silencieuse. « Ohé » appela-t-elle « il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle s'avança vers la cuisine, où les bols abandonnés sur la table figuraient dans les ultimes vestiges d'un petit déjeuner.

Affamée, Hermione se jeta sur le fond d'un bol non terminé, et avala le café au lait froid qu'il contenait. « Percy » lut elle sur le bol en le reposant. Toujours perdu dans ses dossiers, Percy oubliait fréquemment de terminer ses repas, et les laissait refroidir, au grand désespoir de Molly.

Avisant un muffin encore couvert de gelée de groseilles, Hermione mordit dedans avec délectation. Elle regarda le bol à côté duquel se trouvait le gâteau. « Ginny » Son amie était connue pour son appétit d'oiseau. Elle la remercia intérieurement pour cela.

Pas la peine, en revanche, d'espérer trouver les restes de petits déjeuners des autres garçons. Ils avaient tous des appétits d'ogre.

Envahie par la lassitude, Hermione emprunta les escaliers qui accédaient aux étages.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les chambres, qui s'avérèrent toutes vides et tout occupant. Entrant enfin dans la chambre de Ginny, elle se laissa tomber avec plaisir sur le lit qu'elle occupait habituellement lorsqu'elle résidait au Terrier, et s'endormit quasi instantanément.

Elle sommeilla ainsi jusqu'au soir, son organisme éprouvé par les tortures de Bellatrix ayant besoin de récupérer.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Ginny et ses frères transplanèrent dans le petit bois à proximité du Terrier.

Bill éternua, puis, levant sa baguette, psalmodia les formules qui permettaient de lever les protections et ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin.

A peine la porte d'entrée franchie, Charlie s'arrêta. « Quelqu'un est entré ici » fit-il.

Fred et Georges se faufilèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. « Percy, aurais-tu terminé ton café, ce matin ? » ironisa Fred

« Et toi, Ginny, tu avais si faim que tu as dévoré le dernier muffin ? » ajouta Georges.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et Percy s'approcha de la table, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez pour examiner son bol.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi, Fred, regarde. Tu vois bien que le bol est posé de travers ! Je le remets toujours avec l'inscription face à la chaise. Là, elle est légèrement tournée vers la place de Charlie. Jamais je n'aurais fait cela ! » termina-t-il, péremptoire.

« Vieux maniaque… » bougonna Charlie entre ses dents.

Suivi de ses frères et de sa sœur, Bill, serrant fermement sa baguette, monta l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Ils les explorèrent méthodiquement.

« Ici ! » s'exclama Ginny en passant la porte de sa chambre. Ses frères se précipitèrent immédiatement, Bill et Charlie en tête pour protéger leurs cadets.

Avec surprise, ils se trouvèrent face à Ginny qui arborait un large sourire.

« Poussez-vous, intima Percy. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ginny ?

- Hermione, fit la jeune fille à voix basse

- Mais….commença George…elle a été enlevée par… »

Il s'interrompit en apercevant la fine forme étendue sur le lit.

Tous s'approchèrent en silence du lit sur lequel Hermione sommeillait encore. Etonnés, ils se penchèrent au-dessus de la dormeuse.

Comme si elle avait ressenti leur présence, Hermione s'agita dans son sommeil, plissant son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et, sous l'effet de la surprise, poussa un cri en apercevant les sept têtes rousses penchées vers elle.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es surprise de nous voir ici…..commença Georges

- ….puisque tu es chez nous ! » termina Fred en riant

Le cœur encore battant, Hermione se redressa en pouffant à son tour.

'Oh, non ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous ! Si vous saviez…. Ajouta-t-elle en les serrant les uns après les autres dans ses bras, et en les embrassant.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant les réactions diverses de chacun des Weasley à ses effusions.

Percy lui rendit un baiser formel après avoir reçu le sien avec dignité

Charlie tourna la tête en grognant « Pas de temps pour des futilités… »

Fred l'enlaça à son tour et la fit tournoyer pour manifester sa joie de la revoir.

George lui rendit un baiser rapide sur la joue.

Ginny la serra en fermant les yeux.

Ron devint écarlate et baissa la tête.

Bill sortit son grand mouchoir avec lequel il essuya ses larmes après avoir éternué.

L'instant d'émotion passé, Hermione accompagna son amie et ses frères dans la cuisine, où elle les aida à préparer le repas du soir.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Hermione »interrogea Bill.

Avec un soupir , la jeune femme commença le récit de ses aventures.

Elle parla longuement, parfois interrompue par les exclamations de ses auditeurs.

Elle leur raconta son enlèvement. Sa séquestration. Leur décrit les tortures de Bellatrix. L'aide et le réconfort apporté par Severus.

Les Weasley l'écoutèrent attentivement.

« Hermione, commença Bill, tu peux rester ici….

- Tu seras en sécurité, continua Georges

- Bellatrix ne pourra pénétrer ici, lorsque nous aurons condamné le passage par la rivière, précisa Percy

- Mais surtout, grommela Charlie, ne cherche surtout pas à sortir !

- Au pire, plaisanta Fred, tu pourras toujours t'occuper en faisant le ménage, pendant que nous sommes en mission pour l'Ordre ! »

Hermione s'installa donc au Terrier, occupant comme elle le pouvait ses journées pendant les absences de ses amis.

Il faisait beau, et elle profitait autant qu'elle pouvait du soleil pour sortir dans les limites du jardin, protégée par les sortilèges placés autour de la demeure.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au Manoir, Bellatrix jubilait. Elle avait réussi ! Draco lui avait remis le coffret de chêne dans lequel elle avait trouvé le cœur d'Hermione Granger.

Cette petite peste de Sang-de-Bourbe avait enfin disparu. Et c'était bien elle, Bellatrix, qui était la plus puissante ! Quel plaisir d'être reconnue comme telle !

Elle quitta le manoir et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté pour y accéder, son confrère mangemort, Severus Snape, bras droit de son Seigneur bien aimé l'accueillait bien volontiers.

« Que viens-tu faire encore ici, Bellatrix ? » interrogea Severus en la recevant dans son bureau.

« Je viens voir Sybille Trelawney. J'ai encore des questions à luis poser…lança-t-elle négligemment.

- Je croyais que notre Maître avait renoncé à en savoir plus sur la prophétie ?

- Non….oui….enfin, c'est d'avantage personnel, Severus. Cela ne te concerne pas ! »

Le Directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. « Va la voir, tu sais où se trouve sa salle de cours, Bellatrix ! »

La femme se hâta à travers les couloirs en direction des quartiers de la Devineresse.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant la trappe s'ouvrir. « Qui est là ? » fit elle en se retournant.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et recula d'un air affolé en reconnaissant sa visiteuse.

« Vous ! haleta-t-elle. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien ! Ce n'est pas la peine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vous envoit….

- Calmez-vous, fit Bellatrix d'un ton suave. Je venais juste vous annoncer ceci : Hermione Granger est morte. Je suis maintenant la sorcière la plus puissante du monde !

- Morte ! Oh, par la Pithie ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non, non !

- Je l'ai faite tuer ! Je suis plus forte qu'elle ! »

Les yeux de Sybille se révulsèrent, et elle prononça d'une voix rauque. « Vous êtes très puissante, Bellatrix Black – Bellatrix eut un petit sourire de triomphe- … vraiment, mais au Terrier des Sept Weasley, Hermione Granger est plus puissante que vous ne le serez jamais ! » Elle s'effondra sur un pouf à fanfreluches, tandis que le visage de Bellatrix se tordait de fureur.

« Mensonge ! Elle ne peut être vivante ! Draco m'a remis son cœur ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Allongée dans l'herbe douce du jardin Hermione regardait paresseusement les fleurs à pipaillons s'agiter dans le vent. Elle avait posé l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait à ses côtés, profitant pleinement du soleil et de la chaleur qui lui avaient cruellement fait défaut pendant son incarcération.

Son esprit et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Severus. Elle avait découvert un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait révélé une douceur et une attention tout à fait surprenante sous le masque de froideur et de sarcasme qu'il portait habituellement. Imperceptiblement, il avait laissé percer ses émotions…et, Hermione l'espérait, ses sentiments. Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée.

Elle frissonna en se remémorant le contact des mains douces du Maître des Potions sur les siennes.

Brusquement, ses rêves s'effondrèrent. Son attention venait d'être attirée par une forme sombre qui se dessinait en lisière du bois. Bellatrix.

A l'apparition de son bourreau, Hermione se dressa. Elle se savait protégée par les enchantements que Bill replaçait lors que leur départ de la maison, mais ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de l'envahir : Bellatrix savait elle qu'elle était ici ? Que risquait-elle de tenter ?

Elle observa la mangemorte qui longeait la rivière avant de se heurter aux protections magiques.

Cet obstacle contraria Bellatrix. Puis, soudainement, un cruel sourire apparu sur ses traits. Reculant jusqu'au petit bois, elle disparut, laissant néanmoins Hermione dans l'angoisse.

Elle fit part de cette inquiétude à ses amis lorsqu'ils revinrent le soir au Terrier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione » fit Percy. « Les protections et sortilèges autour de la maison sont très puissants. Aucun être humain ne peut les franchir.

- Veux-tu que l'un d'entre nous reste avec toi demain, demanda Ginny

- Non, non, vous êtes trop occupés… Je ne veux pas vous causer d'avantage d'ennuis. C'est déjà si gentil à vous de m'accueillir ! »

Et il en fut ainsi. Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Hermione resta seule au Terrier, évitant toutefois de sortir de la maison.

Pourtant, au bout d'une semaine d'enfermement, elle éprouva l'irrésistible besoin de profiter du soleil et de la chaleur quasi estivale.

S'avançant dans le jardin, elle constata avec soulagement que Bellatrix n'était pas là.

Elle s'étendit dans l'herbe, et, bercée par le clapotis de la rivière, ne tarda pas à s'endormir au soleil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. « Cette sieste au soleil n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée » elle avait chaud, et éprouva la nécessité de se rafraîchir.

D'un pas incertain, et se dirigea vers la rivière, et s'accroupissant, se pencha pour prendre de l'eau entre ses mains en coupe et y plonger son visage.

A cet instant, elle perçut un léger bruit qui lui sembla familier. Comme le froissement de l'herbe de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Prudemment, elle se pencha d'avantage vers la surface brillante du ruisseau.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir-là, la fratrie des Weasley rentra tardivement au Terrier.

Ginny se précipita l'intérieur de la maison et appela Hermione. En vain. La jeune femme semblait avoir totalement disparu. Ils fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble sans succès.

« Peut-être est-elle sortie ? fit Georges en pâlissant

- Il ne peut rien arriver dans le jardin, réaffirma Percy

- Sortons, il faut absolument la retrouver », termina Bill

Leurs recherches se poursuivirent dans le jardin, dans lequel ils se dispersèrent.

Charlie se dirigea vers la rivière et longea le cours d'eau, éclairé par le « Lumos » de sa baguette.

A la lueur dorée, il aperçut une forme étendue à terre, vers laquelle il se précipita. « Hermione ! Non, pas ça ! » murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant dans l'herbe aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était immobile, le corps raidi.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la gorge de la gisante. Sa peau était chaude. Elle était vivante, Merlin en soit loué !

Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il agita sa baguette, et fit jaillir son patronus –un suédois au museau court- afin de prévenir sa sœur et ses frères de sa découverte. Ils accoururent auprès de lui.

« Par Gryffondor, Charlie ! fit Bill. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Son cadet hocha la tête. « Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée comme cela. Mais elle semble vivante… »

Blême, Ginny s'approcha. « Je crois que je sais… » Ses frères la dévisagèrent.

« Elle est pétrifiée…. Comme l'année où j'avais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets »

« Un Basilic ! s'exclama Percy. Mais Harry l'avait exterminé ! Y en aurait-il un autre ? »

Charlie examina le sol attentivement. « La ! De l'autre côté de la rivière, les traces au sol, regardez ! » Il désigna la large trace qui ondulait dans l'herbe, au-delà des protections de la maison.

« Par la Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon ! souffla Bill. Les protections ne sont pas assez puissante pour empêcher le regard du Basilic de les transpercer…. »

D'un sort de lévitation, Charlie transporta Hermione dans sa chambre.

Puis, les sept frères et sœur se réunirent pour tenir conseil.

« Il faut trouver le moyen de lui faire prendre une potion de mandragore, annonça Percy. C'est ce que Mme Pomfresh avaient donné aux élèves pétrifiés la dernière fois.

- Tu en as de bonnes, Percy, répliqua Charlie. Et on trouve ça où, la mandragore ? Et les autres ingrédients ? Sans compter qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est particulièrement doué en Potions… La meilleure….c'est Hermione, ajouta-t-il la voix brisée.

- C'est vrai, ça, fit Fred qui avait perdu son ton joyeux. Elle est aussi douée que Snape…

- Snape ! s'exclama Georges

- Et bien quoi, Snape ? demanda Bill

- C'est à lui qu'il faut demander la potion ! Il a déjà aidé Hermione au Manoir Malfoy…. Et j'ai tout lieu de penser qu'il fera tout pour la ramener, non ? »

Ron se précipita pour saisir Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille, et lier à sa patte un message pour le Directeur de Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Encore une fois, Bellatrix se présenta, triomphante, à Poudlard.

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle était définitivement débarrassée d'Hermione Granger. Le regard du Basilic ne pouvait laisser aucune chance de survie à un être vivant, si puissant soit-il.

« Tu as l'air bien satisfaite, Bellatrix, remarqua Severus. Notre Seigneur t'aurait-il particulièrement distinguée aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, Severus, fit la femme d'un air mielleux. Tu sais bien que tu restes son bras droit, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela !

- Je n'ai aucune crainte à cet égard, Bellatrix !

- En réalité, je suis ici pour venir voir….

- Ne me dit pas que tu viens encore visiter cette cinglée de Sybille ! Tu ne crois quand même pas aux sornettes qu'elle débite, non ?

- Hmmm…elle ne dit pas toujours n'importe quoi…la prophétie que tu as entendue….

- Je te le concède ! Ceci dit, si cela t'amuse ! »

Bellatrix rejoint rapidement la salle dans laquelle Sybille Trelawney était assise, regardant attentivement le fond d'une tasse de porcelaine rose.

Elle laissa tomber la tasse à terre, qui se brisa en une multitude d'éclats, lorsque Bellatrix se trouva face à elle.

« Cette fois-ci, fit Bellatrix sans autre explication, elle est bien morte. Reconnais ma puissance ! »

Sybille sembla se trouver mal. Ce fut d'une voie atone qu'elle annonça : « Le Basilic tue celui qui croise son regard….Mais Hermione Granger a bénéficié de la protection des êtres de l'eau…..Pétrifiée elle se trouve, mais protégée par l'affection de ses proches, et l'Amour d'un puissant sorcier. Plus puissante encore elle revivra ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix venait de quitter son bureau.

Severus s'interrogeait sur les motifs qui conduisaient Bellatrix à interroger encore et encore Sybille. Il savait l'animosité de sa « consoeur » pour Hermione Granger, haine qu'il l'avait conduit à enlever et torturer la jeune femme.

Il eut un de ses rares sourires au souvenir de la sorcière devenue chère à son cœur. Un sentiment qu'il sentait partagé, même si les conditions ne les avaient pas incités à se livrer.

Mais Hermione était maintenant, grâce à Draco, en lieu sûr, loin de Bellatrix et de sa vengeance.

Un petit tapotement à la vitre attira l'attention du Maître des Potions.

Il ouvrit au hibou, qui paraissait exténué, et retira de sa patte le message qu'il lui portait.

« _Hermione a été pétrifiée par le regard d'un Basilic. Pouvez-vous faire parvenir Vous-Savez-Où un filtre de mandragore ? Votre aide sera appréciée de tous. RW_ »

Livide, Severus laissa retomber à terre le parchemin. Encore une fois Bellatrix avait tenté de tuer Hermione.

Il prit une plume d'aigle noir et rédigea un bref message en retour, qu'il confia au hibou. _« Le philtre sera prêt dans une semaine. SS_ »

L'oiseau était à peine parti que Severus se précipita vers les serres, pour exiger de Pomona une racine de mandragore suffisamment mature pour la réalisation du philtre.

Puis, sans aucune explication, il s'enferma dans le laboratoire, en expulsant le malheureux Horace, qu'il convainquit de garder le silence, moyennant la promesse de quelques boites d'ananas confits.

Pendant une semaine entière, il surveilla la préparation de la potion, y apportant tout son savoir, vérifiant à plusieurs reprises les étapes à suivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Huit jours s'étaient écoulés. Severus plaça la petite fiole dans la poche de son pourpoint et quitta le Château, déterminé.

Il transplana immédiatement après avoir franchi les grilles, pour réapparaitre dans le petit bois situé derrière le Terrier.

La maison était protégée, il le savait. Se concentrant sur l'image d'une Hermione souriante, il fit jaillir de sa baguette sa biche argentée, l'envoyant porter un message aux habitants des lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit apparaitre Percy.

« Professeur Snape ! Vous êtes venu en personne ! Avez-vous…

- J'ai préparé le philtre de mandragore.

- Vous pouvez me le donner….je le ferai avaler à Hermione. »

Severus jeta un regard noir à son ancien élève. « Nul autre que moi-même ne donnera ce philtre à Miss Granger. »

Percy hocha la tête. Ses frères avaient sans doute raison. Severus Snape ferait tout pour sauver Hermione Granger.

Ses longues robes noires tournoyant autour de sa silhouette, Severus pénétra dans la maison à la suite de son guide.

Il se contenta de saluer les Weasley d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre ou Hermione, inanimée, reposait.

« Laissez-moi seul » intima –t-il .

« Est-ce bien prudent de laisser un mangemort seul avec Hermione » murmura Charlie entre ses dents « Il pourrait souhaiter terminer le travail de Bellatrix ? »

Fred eut un sourire « Je ne crois pas, Charlie. Rappelle-toi ce qu'Hermione nous a raconté ! »

Ils refermèrent la porte de la chambre.

Severus s'approcha vivement de la couche sur laquelle était étendue la jeune fille, et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

« Oh, Hermione, que t'est-il arrivé ! » fit il en caressant doucement le visage qu'il aimait

Avec précaution, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour y glisser quelques gouttes du précieux liquide.

Attentif, il se pencha vers elle pour guetter les signes de son réveil.

Il vit le visage pâle se colorer de rose aux pommettes. La respiration s'accélérer. Les cils sombres bouger imperceptiblement, avant que les paupières d'Hermione ne s'ouvrent sur son regard doré, qui croisa les yeux noirs de son sauveur.

Hermione était revenue à la vie. Incliné sur le corps de la jeune femme, Severus s'autorisa enfin à lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Sans aucun mot, il se pencha d'avantage pour poser sa bouche sur les lèvres tièdes.

oOoOoOooOoO

Joyeux Noel à tous

OoOoOoOo

Blanche Neige: Hermion

Le Prince: Severus

La Reine: Bellatrix

Le Miroir: Sibylle

Le Chasseur: Draco

Atchoum : Bill

Timide : Georges

Joyeux : Fred

Dormeur : Ginny

Simplet : Ron

Grincheux : Charlie

Prof : Percy

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Merci aux revieweurs anonymes auxquels que je ne peux répondre directement!**

**On m'a fait remarqué qu'Hermione avait l'air un peu 'cruche' : mais j'ai toujours pensé que Blanche Neige l'était un peu!**


End file.
